customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on NBC (May 16, 1980) Part 1
(They watch Mojo sniff towards the end of the boat and oinks out that Big Mona is close by. Big Mona bursts out and squirts at Mojo, but the water ends up landing on Scooby. Snakebite laughs heartily) * Snakebite: A lot smarter than any dog, as well. (He uses his fishhook to grab Shaggy by his shirt) Now, get these trespassing tourists off of my boat. I have fishing to do! * (He lifts Shaggy close to Jacques' boat, dropping Shaggy to the floor. Scooby jumps aboard and Snakebite's boat takes off) * Snakebite: That's old Snakebite Scruggs. He thinks that the bayou is his own private reserve. He don't like anybody being in it, no. * Shaggy: Like, well, we noticed. Suspicious character, right, Velma? * Velma: True. But he did save you from being hurt by alligators. * Shaggy: Like, oh, yes. * Jacques: Moonscar Island, dead ahead. * (Everyone gathers around to see that the island is coming right in front of their eyes. Fred turns his camera on and captures the shot of the ferry coming to dock. As they reach dock, they drive the vehicles out of the ferry. Shortly after, Jacques leaves) * Jacques: Hey, Miss Lena! You give my best to Miss Lenoir, you hear, darling? * Lena: I'll do that, Jacques! Thanks! Ready? Follow me and hang on. The road's a little bumpy. * (Well, the gang follows Lena down the road. Lena's right about the road, but she doesn't mention how bumpy that really is. Shaggy and Scooby fly all over the back of the van, each hitting their heads on the roof or even each other. They reach to a much smoother end, relieving everyone from their pain. They drive up the hill and see a beautiful white house with an orange roof) * Daphne: Wow! There's our haunted house! * (They drive around the lot to look for a place to park. In the middle of the lot is a gardener planting. A gardener is a human man) * Daphne: Are you getting all of this, Fred? * Fred: Yep. Had it, Daph. * (As they slowly pull up, Fred captures a shot with a porch surrounded by numerous cats) * Fred: Why, Lena wasn't joking. This place is CRAWLING with cats. * Scooby: Cats? * (He swipes the camera from Fred and zooms in the shot. He sees the cats from the camera) * Scooby: CATS!! * (Scooby suddenly jumps out of the car and chases after the cats) * Shaggy: Come back, Scoob! * (The cats shriek and escape under the porch. Scooby follows them and chases them from the floor, in and out, and through the new-planted garden, which ticks off the gardener) * Gardener: Hey, you mutt! I just planted these! * (The cats go under the wooden planter and Scooby gets his head caught under the wooden wheels. He growls frustratedly) * Daphne: Scooby! Leave them alone! * (A white cat meows and blows raspberries on Scooby, which frustrates Scooby even more. He breaks himself free from the planter, ends up demolished and pots flying all over the place. Shaggy catches a pot of yellow daisies) * Lena: Great with cats, right? * (Shaggy chuckles hesitantly) * Shaggy: Scooby-Doo! Stop! * (The gardener wipes off the dirt from his brown working shirt) * Man: I spent an entire week on that planter. * (The white cat runs underneath the man and Scooby runs him over. Scooby runs back to the man and wipes the dirt off his hair) * Scooby: Excuse me. * (Then he growls and continues chasing the cat. The cat jumps into a woman with short blonde hair. Scooby brakes himself to stop, but ends up running into her to the ground) * Lena: Miss Lenoir! * (The cat meows as it walks off. Shaggy catches Scooby by the collar to stop him from chasing any more cats) * Miss Lenoir: Who brought this---this--dog?! * Scooby: What? Where? * Daphne: I'm horribly sorry. We should've held onto him better. I'm Daphne Blake, from Coast to Coast. You know, the TV show. * Miss Lenoir: We do not have television on my island. * (She grabs onto her necklace that resembles a cat's face) * Miss Lenoir: Lena, what are they doing here? * Lena: It's all my fault, Miss Lenoir. I heard these folks say they wanted to see a real haunted house. Well, I thought-- * Miss Lenoir: You might show them mine. I see. Really, Lena. * Daphne: But your house is simply beautiful, Miss Lenoir. Isn't this, Fred? * Fred: Picture perfect. Just how old is that? * Miss Lenoir: It has been in my family for generations. It was a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island. * (Shaggy chuckles hysterically as she mentions hot peppers) * Velma: Well, Miss Lenoir, is your house really----- * Miss Lenoir: Haunted? Yes. That is an old house with the restless spirits. * (That ruins Scooby and Shaggy's appetite) * Miss Lenoir: You're welcome to look around; if you like. * Daphne: Would we ever! Do you mind us taping? * Miss Lenoir: No, of course not. In fact, I'll be most flattered. * (The gang walks up the porch) * Simone: But, you have to do something about your; dog. * Shaggy: Like, food always keeps Scooby occupied. * Miss Lenoir: If that will keep him from chasing my cats, you're welcome to my kitchen. * Shaggy: Groovy! C'mon, Scoob! * (Scooby and Shaggy enter the house, looking for the kitchen. The gang watches the gardener repairing the garden. One gardener, particularly the man, is really upset of the mess) * Fred: I'm sorry about all the damage, Lena. * Lena: Don't worry, Beau will take care of it. * Daphne: Beau? * Lena: Our new gardener.